mass_effect_from_ashes_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Asari
Overview The Asari are native to Thesssia and are considered one of the, if not the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy. They are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and natural biotic prowess. The fact that they were among the earlier races to achieve interstellar flight, as well as be the first ones to discover and settle upon the Citadel lends to this view on the species. Favoring compromise and cooperation over conflict, the Asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council. Asari are a mono-gendered species (meaning that they only have one gender within the entire species). They are all distinctly feminine in appearance and possess many very maternal instincts. They are unique in their physiology which lets them possess millennium-long lifespans and have the ability to mate with any species or gender. Biology Asari resemble humans in their basic skeletal structure. They possess five fingers on each hand and their legs are relatively straight. This allows Asari to wear human armour. The typical Asari will have a blue or purple/violet complexion, though a teal complexion is possible, albeit rare. Some Asari have distinctive facial markings, which seem to be unique in colour and pattern for each Asari. In place of head hair, Asari have thick, semi-flexable catalidge based ‘crests’ that grown into shape. These crests are fairly rigid and do not move around. The Asari have a robust cellular regenerative system; while it does not let them heal faster than other species, it is what allows them to live up to and over 1000 years. This lifespan length is only rivaled by the Krogans. Asari blood is purple. Gender The Asari are a mono-gendered species with no concept of gender differences. Male and female have no meaning to them, and although they are prominently viewed as female by the rest of the galaxy, they do not call themselves ‘woman’ exactly. However, even among themselves, the Asari almost exclusively use feminine gendered pronouns instead of gender neutral pronouns. Asari also bear feminine titles, such as ‘Matriarch’ and refer to their offspring as ‘Daughters’. Reproduction Asari are unique in the fact that they can mate and successfully reproduce with any species. Although they are mono-gendered, the Asari do, in fact, need a mate to reproduce. They are not asexual reproducers. However, their reproduction is very different from a ‘regular’ form of sexual reproduction. An Asari provides two copies of her own genes, one of which is unaltered. The other the altered in a unique process called ‘melding’. During the melding, the Asari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner’s. Effectively, the Asari and her partner become one unified nervous system for the time that they are melded, sharing memories, thoughts, and feelings. The offspring between an Asari and another individual of any species, is always an Asari. The drawback to an Asari mating with another Asari is individuals known as the Ardat-Yakshi. These Asari possess a very rare genetic defect that causes her mind to overwhelm and destroy her partner’s during the joining. The condition seems to only appear among Pureblood Asari (only appearing between a mating between two Asari). Mind Melding The Melding can also be performed as an act to transfer thoughts or information only. Without the resulting reproduction. The Asari initiating the melding can both send and receive information. Melding of minds is an extremely intimate act, and a sign of a deep connection between the two individuals involved. It is often something reserved for very close friends and family members. It is also a way to say a last ‘Farewell’. No one is quite sure if the ability to meld is present at birth, or if the Asari undergo some form of puberty to acquire the ability. It is said that a lot of Ardat-Yakshi know at least of their condition around the 40 years of age mark, so if there is a puberty it is assumed to be around that age. Life Cycle Life Stages There are three major stages of life that an Asari go through. These are marked by phycological, biochemical, and physiological changes. * Maiden is the first stage, beginning around puberty (early 40’s). At this stage, the Asari has a marked desire to explore and experience. Most Asari within this stage are restless and curious. It is not uncommon for many to try their hand at dancing in bars or working as mercenaries during this time. * The Matron stage of an Asari’s life generally begins around the 350 year mark. It can happen earlier in life, if the Asari melds frequently. This is a period in life where the individual has a desire to settle in one area and raise children with their bond-mate. * The last stage, Matriarch, often begins around the age of 700 years. It can occur earlier in life if the Asari rarely melds. A Matriarch is generally very active in her community as a sage or council, some position where she can share her wisdom and experiences. Their knowledge, power, and wisdom together are why they are fairly rare outside of Asari space. It should be noted that each stage can be ‘started’ whenever an Asari feels that she is ready for that level of maturity in her life. For example, there can be very young Matrons, or even Asari that may never feel that they reach a certain stage at all - an Asari that may completely skip the Matron state. While the stages of life are marked by strong biological desires, individuals make unexpected and unpredictable choices.